


La Notte della Vigilia

by Steno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas traditions, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), Omg there's Blyatz, cuban hunk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: In una realtà alternativa -ammicca- casa Altean si prepara alla tradizionale festa della Vigilia.Quest'anno però saranno presenti diversi volti nuovi e Lotor ha una sorpresa speciale per la sua adorabile fidanzata.Lollura lallero (cit.), con tracce di Shunk e Shidge in polvere. Conoscendo il fandom probabilmente ci vedrete anche del Klance to be.°°°Rileggendola mi sono resa conto che mi è uscita particolarmente diabetica, ma a Natale si può fare di più quindi ho deciso di lasciarla così.Per chi ha il piacere di essere nel gruppo di Voltron Legendary Defender - IT, questa storia partecipa al calendario dell'avvento.Per chi non è del gruppo: cosa aspettate ad unirvi a noi?





	La Notte della Vigilia

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Buon Salve a tutti. Questa storia partecipa al calendario dell'avvento di Voltron Legendary Defender - IT (<https://www.facebook.com/groups/604160229757502/>)   
>  

La notte della vigilia

  
“Questa non ci voleva” mormorò Lotor passando per la centesima volta una mano sul rigonfiamento della giacca. Erano bloccati nel traffico, la vigilia di Natale, proprio la sera in cui doveva presentare ‘ufficialmente’ la sua famiglia a quella di Allura.  
Stavano insieme da quasi un anno e i loro padri, soci della stessa compagnia di videogames, si conoscevano benissimo, ma non c’era mai stata una vera e propria occasione formale per riunire le famiglie. Poi c’era l’altra questione ovviamente, quella di cui non sapeva nulla nessuno; bastò il solo pensiero a fargli passare ancora una mano sul bozzetto della tasca interna, proprio vicino al cuore.  
  
“Sicuri che non era necessario un abito più elegante?” chiese sua madre Honerva, anche più tesa di lui. Era una scienziata geniale e una donna dall’intelligenza senza paragoni, ma Lotor aveva scoperto, con un certo stupore, che era al quanto inesperta quando si parlava dei più semplici rapporti umani.  
  
Lotor l’aveva osservata con tenerezza provare un vestito dopo l’altro all’insegna dell’indecisione, finché non era intervenuto suo padre passandole un semplice abito color prugna che le ricadeva morbido sui fianchi.  
“Tranquilla, sei bellissima” suo padre sollevò la mano dal cambio per stringere quella minuta della moglie e Lotor li osservò in silenzio per non disturbare quel momento. I suoi genitori non erano mai stati il tipo di coppia da plateali effusioni pubbliche, ma non per freddezza, come poteva sembrare ad un estraneo: ritenevano che il loro amore fosse una faccenda privata e non sentivano il bisogno di condividerla con il resto del mondo.  
Sua madre poggiò l’altra mano su quella del marito accarezzandola e Lotor abbassò definitivamente lo sguardo prendendo il telefono.  
  
Ora più che mai non desiderava altro che vedere Allura.

°°°°°

La dimora della famiglia Altean sembrava uscita dal romanzo Christmas Carol, di Dickens: festoni di aghi di pino spolverati di bianco adornavano le pareti e le mensole, composizioni di pigne e agrifoglio decoravano i mobili, qui e lì delle candele dalla luce dorata contribuivano all’atmosfera rustica e accogliente; in mezzo alla sala un’imponente camino in pietra ospitava un bel fuoco. Keith si trovò ad ammirare sorpreso come quasi ogni superficie piana fosse stata coperta da drappi rossi e piccoli oggettini natalizi.  
  
A casa sua, in Corea, il Natale sembrava più fatto di luci al neon intrecciate in complicate istallazioni artistiche che da caldarroste e zabaione. La quantità di ricette tradizionali di Natale, in particolare, lo aveva sorpreso: c’era un grosso tavolo imbandito esclusivamente di dolci. In quel momento Keith stava sbocconcellando un biscotto allo zenzero che Allura gli aveva messo in mano a mo’ di benvenuto. Non riusciva a ricordare di qualche piatto che veniva preparato solo a Natale in Corea, ma era anche vero che usualmente passava il ventiquattro sera con i suoi amici e il Capodanno con la sua famiglia, mentre lì sembravano fare il contrario. Non che gli dispiacesse: Alfor, il padre di Allura, lo aveva accolto come uno della famiglia e Coran, uno dei suoi impiegati, gli aveva fatto gli auguri in un coreano passabile. Il semplice fatto che Allura lo avesse invitato lo aveva un po' sorpreso, in realtà, ma la ragazza non aveva voluto sentir ragioni quando aveva scoperto che avrebbe passato il Natale da solo.  
  
Decise che avrebbe preso un altro biscotto: magari Coran aveva voglia di raccontargli doveva aveva imparato il coreano.

°°°°°

“Dai suona che mi sto congelo” disse Hunk rabbrividendo con le braccia piene di pacchetti.  
Lance, a sua volta carico, suonò il campanello per poi stringersi nuovamente a suo cugino: non aveva mai sentito un freddo simile, non poteva essere naturale.  
  
“Lance! Hunk!” Allura aprì loro la porta già sorridendo e si spostò subito per farli entrare “Ma siete impazziti? Vi avevo detto che non c’era bisogno di fare regali a nessuno!” aggiunse, aiutandoli a posare i pacchetti in un mucchio già sostanzioso sotto il gigantesco abete che sorgeva in un angolo della stanza.  
  
“Forse sei tu che non capisci. Quando le nostre madri hanno saputo che saremmo venuti a casa tua per la vigilia si è scatenato il panico: mia madre mi ha ordinato espressamente di non presentarmi a mani vuote; e mio padre mi ha compilato un elenco di preferenze da cui scegliere un liquore da regalare a tuo padre, da parte loro” spiegò Hunk accennando a un pacchetto cilindrico che aveva poggiato delicatamente sul tavolo.  
“Non voglio scendere nel dettaglio, ma mia madre ha fabbricato personalmente a un regalo per te e lo ha spedito con posta prioritaria” Lance le porse un pacco gigantesco e informe “Non per farti spoiler ma sappi solo che il tuo letto sarà caldissimo quest’inverno” Allura lo accettò sorpresa e lo aggiunse alla pila per poi abbracciarli entrambi.  
  
“Grazie di essere venuti, poi mi darete i numeri delle vostre famiglie, voglio ringraziarli di persona”  
  
“Non mi presenti i tuoi amici, mia cara?” disse una voce ricca e profonda.  
  
Allura si fece da parte rivelando un uomo che le assomigliava moltissimo.  
  
“Certamente. Padre questi sono Lance e Hunk, frequentano il mio stesso corso di programmazione”  
  
Alfor aveva una forte stretta di mano e sorrise loro con benevolenza.  
  
“Ma certo! Allura mi ha parlato di voi, avete vinto la borsa di studio e siete di Cuba, dico bene?”  
  
“Ehm… sì” Lance era sulle spine ma inghiottì l’ansia e si buttò “Io l’ammiro moltissimo!” disse in fretta “Seguo la Voltron Legendary Games da anni e adoro il vostro modo di lavorare!”  
Hunk, vicino a lui, annuì con decisione: “E inoltre avete prodotto alcuni dei nostri giochi preferiti!”  
  
Alfor si lasciò andare in una calda risata: “Non c’è di che, devo dire che non mi capita spesso di ricevere opinioni dirette dal pubblico, è una bella sensazione.  Perché non presenti i tuoi amici agli altri ospiti, mia cara?”  
  
“Certo” Allura si alzò sulle punte lasciando un bacio sulla guancia del padre prima di condurli dall’altra parte del salone.  
  
Lance inchiodò di colpo afferrando il braccio di Hunk: “Cosa ci fa lui qui?”  
Keith, vicino al tavolo dei dolci, parlava con un uomo alto dalla folta capigliatura arancione e dai meravigliosi moustache dello stesso colore.  
“Keith?” chiese Allura “Anche lui non aveva modo di tornare a casa per Natale e non potevo certo lasciarlo da solo”  
  
Lance s’imbronciò; non sopportava il ragazzo coreano: da sempre Hunk era stato il genio dell’ingegneria e lui quello della programmazione, ma da quando era arrivato Keith, Lance era stato puntualmente relegato al secondo posto. Non solo! Evidentemente il signorino era troppo superiore per i poveri mortali e se ne stava sempre per conto suo rivolgendo a mala pena la parola agli altri studenti.  
  
“Da questa parte, c’è una persona che voglio presentarvi da un po'” disse Allura sospirando, mentre li conduceva verso una figura solitaria seduta vicino al camino.  
“Lui è Shiro, uno stagista nella compagnia di mio padre; ha frequentato la nostra stessa università”  
  
Il giovane uomo era alto con i capelli scuri e, per qualche ragione, una ciocca candida proprio sulla fronte:  
“Salve” li salutò “Devo ammettere che mi mancano i tempi dell’università, ditemi insegna ancora il professor Slav?”  
  
Lance mugolò sofferente:  
“Sì, ma io non capisco la metà di quello che dice; l’altro giorno ha passato un’ora cercando di spiegarci il calcolo delle probabilità ipotizzando realtà alternative in cui passavamo o no il suo esame”  
  
Shiro annuì comprensivo: “Sì il discorso sulle realtà alternative è uno dei suoi argomenti preferiti”  
  
“Potete scusarmi?” Allura si era fatta seria all’improvviso guardando il telefono e si allontanò dal gruppetto.

°°°°°

“Ehi” il ricevitore telefonico non rendeva giustizia per niente alla voce musicale della sua dolce fidanzata decise Lotor.  
  
“Ciao” la salutò.  
  
“Dove siete? Vi manca molto?” Lotor si morse un labbro, per via di una stupida serie di conferenze sul marketing aziendale era stato via un mese e la ragazza gli mancava in modo quasi doloroso.  
  
“Non manca moltissimo, ma il traffico è bloccato e credo nevicherà fra poco”  
  
“Oh”  
  
Rimasero un secondo in silenzio poi la ragazza riprese la parola.  
  
“Non ti devi preoccupare, non sono ancora arrivati tutti, ti aspetto”  
  
“Va bene, ti tengo aggiornata; a dopo”  
  
“A dopo!”  
  
Lotor chiuse la comunicazione e guardò lo schermo spegnersi con il pugno stretto attorno al bozzo della tasca interna della giacca. Non era mai stato particolarmente religioso, ma in quel momento si ritrovò a pregare che il traffico si disperdesse presto e non nevicasse.

°°°°°

Lance tese le mani verso il camino riscoprendosi felice.  
Si era un po' abbattuto quando, un po' per un problema di soldi un po’ per via di alcune scadenze universitarie, avevano deciso che non era una buona idea tornare a casa per le feste. Ovviamente gli mancava la sua grande famiglia e sua madre che si tramutava in un sergente maggiore dando qualcosa da fare a tutti i figli. Ma era ben diverso dal triste Natale solo con Hunk che si era immaginato.  
  
Si voltò per scaldare anche la schiena e il suo sguardo spaziò per la sala fino a individuare una figura solitaria. Com’era prevedibile, sua eccellenza Keith era troppo _cool_ per interagire con la plebe. Era sprofondato in un divano vicino alla parete con le mani sulle ginocchia e la testa incassata nelle spalle, il suo sguardo saettava da destra a sinistra osservando i vari gruppi di persone che chiacchieravano in giro.  
  
C’era qualcosa che non tornava, si rese conto Lance: il coreano sembrava quasi…a disagio.  
  
Lance meditò sulla sua conclusione, non si capacitava di come potesse essere possibile. Keith aveva l’ammirazione di tutti all’università e, per quanto Lance odiasse ammetterlo, molte ragazze avrebbero fatto carte false per uscire con lui. Semplicemente non capiva perché aveva deciso di partecipare a quella festa quando avrebbe potuto essere a cena con ragazza stupenda.  
  
Con un ghigno, Lance decise che era ora di fare luce sulla questione.  
“Allooora…” esordì, lasciandosi cadere sul divano vicino a lui “Tutto solo? In realtà non mi aspettavo di vederti qui stasera, credevo non fossi un tipo da eventi sociali” ammiccò inarcando le sopracciglia.  
  
Keith inclinò leggermente la testa con la fronte corrugata:  
“Più piano” disse con un buffo accento “Non capisco bene”  
  
Lance era senza parole, questo davvero non se lo aspettava: il grande Keith aveva un punto debole allora! Ripeté più lentamente scandendo le parole e lo sguardo di Keith s’illuminò.  
  
“Mi piace qui” disse lentamente “Molto diverso dalla Corea, ma bello!” allargò una mano abbracciando le persone che ridevano fra di loro, gli addobbi e l’enorme montagna di cibo.  
  
Lance si trovò ad annuire:  
“È anche molto diverso da casa mia. Non fa tutto questo freddo e di solito si festeggia prima fuori in piazza e poi in casa con la famiglia”  
  
Non ottenne risposta e scoprì che Keith aveva di nuovo quello sguardo confuso.  
  
“Scusa” disse “Leggere e scrivere è facile, ma non capisco molto quando la gente parla” cercò di spiegarsi il moro “Mi dispiace”  
  
Qualcosa fece contatto nel cervello di Lance, come quando unisci i puntini di una figura e improvvisamente riconosci di cosa si tratta:  
“È per questo che non parli con gli altri?” si rese subito conto che aveva parlato velocissimo e ripeté più lentamente.  
  
Keith annuì passandosi una mano fra i capelli: “Non sono bravo con le lingue” spiegò “E qui parlano tutti molto veloci”  
  
“E come fai a lezione?”  
  
“Registro” Keith inciampò un pochino su quella parola e Lance sorrise “E guardo le slide, quando sono a casa riascolto più volte per capire”  
  
Adesso Lance si sentiva un imbecille: Keith non era asociale ma semplicemente sentiva molto l’ostacolo della lingua. Inoltre metteva molto più impegno nello studio di quanto non facesse lui. Era uno stupido…  
  
“Perché non mi racconti della Corea” disse cercando di scacciare quella spiacevole sensazione “Come festeggiate voi?”  
  
Keith sorrise e iniziò a spiegare, mettendosi a parlare con l’aiuto di gesti e a volte con il traduttore del telefono.

°°°°°

“Dici che dobbiamo intervenire?” chiese Allura spiandoli da vicino l’albero insieme ad Hunk.  
  
“Beh…se non si sono uccisi fino ad adesso forse il pericolo è scampato” suo cugino gli sembrava diverso in qualche modo. Sedeva rilassato e ascoltava il ragazzo coreano, annuendo e commentando di quando in quando, ma era Keith a sorprenderlo di più. La sua solita aria crucciata era svanita dietro a un sorriso e Hunk era sicuro di non averlo mai visto parlare così a lungo.  
  
“Non capisco” Shiro sembrava perplesso.  
“Sono i migliori del corso di programmazione e c’è una strana rivalità fra di loro” spiegò Allura controllando il telefono per la milionesima volta.  
“Rivalità per modo di dire, è che a mio cugino non piace arrivare secondo” Hunk si versò un altro bicchiere di punch allo zabaione.  
  
“Allura! Shiro!” li chiamò una voce familiare.  
“Matt, ben arrivato!” Allura abbracciò il nuovo arrivato, le loro famiglie erano amiche da sempre ed erano praticamente cresciuti insieme. Di recente aveva aderito allo stesso stage di Shiro e i due avevano legato subito.  
“Ciao Shiro, sono felice che tu abbia deciso di uscire dalla tua caverna per unirti a noi!”  
“Ho pensato che qualcuno doveva salvare le damigelle dalle tue feroci avances!” i due ragazzi iniziarono subito a punzecchiarsi ma furono interrotti istantaneamente.  
  
“Le damigelle possono anche proteggersi da sole!” a parlare era stata una versione di Matt più piccola e con un delizioso vestito verde che mal si accompagnava alla sua espressione battagliera.  
  
“Ah, sicuro Katie. Shiro, questa è Katie, mia sorella minore”  
  
“Puoi chiamarmi Pidge” disse l’interpellata, alzando il mento.  
  
Shiro spalancò gli occhi:  
“Piacere!” esclamò afferrando la sua mano scuotendola entusiasta “Matt mi ha fatto leggere il tuo saggio sul cyber-crime e come prevenirlo: l’ho trovato geniale, specie la parte in cui illustri come istruire gli utenti di internet sui pericoli del web!”  
  
“Oh, grazie…” Pidge divenne di un adorabile sfumatura porpora, non era abituata a tanto entusiasmo, in genere le persone la paragonavano sempre a suo fratello e a suo padre.  
Shiro si rese conto che teneva ancora la mano della ragazza nella sua e la lasciò andare di colpo sentendo un formicolio sospetto alle guance.  
  
“Oook” disse Matt guardando prima uno poi l’altra “Io vado a trovarmi qualcosa da fare”  
“Buona idea. Sbaglio o vi ha raggiunto vostra cugina dall’Italia? Potresti presentarcela” convenne Allura portandosi via anche Hunk.  
  
“Ehm, dicevi che ti piace la parte sulla prevenzione?” Pidge si guardò i piedi non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
“Sì” rispose Shiro, sulle spine. Passato l’entusiasmo, la sua coscienza gli aveva fatto presente quanto fosse carina e ora sentiva il disperato bisogno di fare una buona impressione “È una buona idea, penso soprattutto alle persone che usano un computer per la prima volta o magari agli anziani”  
“Io credo che molti si trovino in difficoltà davanti al linguaggio complesso usato da alcuni programmi”  
  
“Ti va una fetta di dolce mentre parliamo?”  
  
“Volentieri!”  
  
Shiro allargò il braccio invitandola verso il tavolo e Pidge gli sorrise.

°°°°°

_Forse stiamo uscendo dal traffico finalmente._  
  
Allura lesse il messaggio mentre Hunk si presentava alla cugina di Matt.  
  
“Sharil? Che nome particolare” disse Hunk stringendo la mano alla ragazza.  
“Sì a mia madre piacciono i nomi strani, ma puoi chiamarmi Shay”  
“Shay studia il design dei gioielli e una società di qui si è offerta di comprare uno dei suoi modelli!” si vantò Matt, come se fosse merito suo.  
  
“Wow! Ma è fantastico!” la poverina alzò le mani come a sminuire la cosa e Allura si allontanò un pochino, era felicissima che tutti i suoi amici facessero conoscenza fra di loro, ma fino all’arrivo di Lotor, non si sarebbe potuta godere appieno la festa.  
Più in là si svolgeva un buffo telefono senza fili mentre uno dei colleghi di suo padre, Blyatz, raccontava un aneddoto di qualche tipo a Lance e Keith con il suo pronunciato accento tedesco, e il castano ripeteva tutto al moro assicurandosi che non si perdesse una parola.  
  
“Qualcosa vi affligge, mia cara?” a parlare era stato Coran, il braccio destro di suo padre, l’uomo l’aveva vista crescere ed era per lei quanto di più vicino ad uno zio potesse esistere.  
  
“Ecco… Lotor e i suoi genitori sono bloccati nel traffico, tarderanno un po'”  
  
“Ma certo! Il giovane Lotor Galra: mi chiedevo giusto dove fosse finito, di questi tempi è raro non vedervi insieme. State tranquilla, sono sicuro che anche il giovanotto in questione è ansioso d’incontrarvi”  
  
Come se le sue parole lo avessero evocato, il campanello suonò e Allura corse via doppiando suo padre che già si era avviato alla porta.  
  
La spalancò e sull’uscio, fasciato in un lungo cappotto scuro con il bavero tirato su, trovò Lotor che le sorrise allargando le braccia.  
Allura non si fece attendere, ignorando il freddo e la neve che infine aveva iniziato a cadere gli gettò le braccia al collo lasciandosi sollevare da terra.  
Ben presto iniziò a tremare nel suo vestitino argentato e Lotor la trasportò dentro mettendola giù oltre la soglia, ma senza lasciarla andare.  
Al contrario; portò le mani a incorniciarle il viso e finalmente la baciò incontrando l’approvazione entusiasta di lei che si aggrappò al suo cappotto, inclinando la testa di lato.  
  
Qualcuno si schiarì la voce e i due ragazzi si separarono con le gote rosse.  
  
“Penso che quello che mia figlia volesse dire…” il finto tono di rimprovero di Alfor non ingannò nessuno “Era: benvenuti!” strinse la mano a Zarkon e quando Honerva gli porse la sua la soppesò un secondo prima di abbracciare la donna imbarazzatissima.  
  
Finalmente la morsa gelida in cui era chiuso lo stomaco di Allura si sciolse, mentre Lotor si presentava a tutti stringendola a sé con l’altro braccio.

°°°°°

Dopo un cenone che mieté numerose vittime, fra cui Keith, al quale Lance aveva fatto assaggiare di tutto, e lo stesso ragazzo cubano, il quale non se la passava meglio a giudicare da come accarezzava lo stomaco gonfio. Vicino a loro Blyatz e Coran, che avevano bevuto un po' troppo, sembravano intenti a cantare la stessa canzone natalizia sia in inglese che in tedesco. Alfor sedeva su un divano con Honerva, finalmente a suo agio, e Zarkon, che aveva passato un braccio intorno alle spalle della moglie, a tratti rideva fragorosamente alle battute del suo socio e amico. Shiro e Pidge erano spariti da un po' e Matt stava facendo ipotesi maligne su dove potessero essere finiti a beneficio di Hunk e Shay. I coniugi Holt, incorniciati da una grande finestra, ammiravano la neve cadere sussurrando fra di loro con un sorriso dolcissimo sulle labbra.  
  
Allura sedeva sul largo davanzale della finestra godendosi quel momento di felicità assoluta quando Lotor ricomparve al suo fianco.  
“Tesoro hai un secondo?”  
  
“Certo” lo seguì senza porsi domande fuori dal salone, in realtà anche lei aveva sperato di poter ritagliare qualche minuto solo per loro.  
  
Lotor la condusse nella serra dove la luce della luna creava quasi un’atmosfera magica, le mise sulle spalle uno scialle, che doveva aver preparato appositamente, poiché lì faceva decisamente più freddo rispetto al resto della casa.  
  
“Mi dispiace di esserti stato lontano queste settimane” le disse accarezzandole il volto “E purtroppo non posso prometterti che non accadrà di nuovo. Meriteresti un uomo che ti sia sempre vicino, ma per qualche ragione hai scelto di stare con me, e non sai quanto ti amo per non aver cercato di cambiarmi e per avermi sempre sostenuto nei miei sogni”  
  
Allura coprì la mano di Lotor con la sua esitante:  
“Ti amo anch’io, è normale sostenersi in una coppia; mi sembri così serio, va tutto bene?”  
  
Lotor le poggiò un lieve bacio sulle labbra prima di continuare.  
  
“Va tutto meravigliosamente bene, in questo periodo in cui siamo stati divisi non ho fatto altro che pensare a quando sarei tornato da te; e non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermi una cosa”  
  
S’inginocchiò e Allura portò le mani davanti la bocca incredula, Lotor finalmente chiuse il pugno sulla scatolina che aveva riposato nella tasca interna della sua giacca tutta la sera.  
  
“Allura, vuoi sposarmi?”  
  
Lei lanciò un urletto inarticolato e crollò in ginocchio abbracciandolo.

°°°°°

Fuori dalla serra li aspettavano i loro genitori sorridenti.  
“Immagino quello sia un sì” sentenziò Alfor indicando l’anello incastonato con delle stupende pietre di luna che Allura portava al dito.  
  
“Padre!” esclamò lei “Tu lo sapevi!” lo accusò.  
  
“Il giovanotto qui presente, a quanto pare, è all’antica e mi ha chiesto il permesso mesi fa. Non sapevo quando avesse intenzione di farti la proposta ma avevo i miei sospetti, congratulazioni figliolo” disse gongolando e strinse Lotor in uno dei suoi famosi abbracci.  
  
Honerva sfiorò delicatamente il braccio di Allura: “Prenditi cura di mio figlio” disse solamente, quelle semplici parole racchiudevano così tanto affetto che Allura si ritrovò in lacrime.  
“Certamente!”  
“Ma soprattutto tienilo d’occhio e non lasciare che si metta nei guai” Zarkon le diede una pacca sulla spalla cercando di farla ridere mentre la ragazza tentava di asciugare le lacrime di gioia che non accennavano a fermarsi.  
  
Lotor l’abbracciò stringendola forte, tutte le sue ansie erano svanite, non desiderava altro che passare il resto della sua vita con lei.  
  
“Buon Natale” sussurrò fra i suoi capelli.  
 


End file.
